The legend of Eyes Only and 452
by Saren Kol
Summary: Alec has to tell a bedtime story to a little girl.  REPOSTED FROM MY OLD PROFILE!


Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did.

Thanks to Tweed Pants for being my beta

"The legend of Eyes Only and 452"

"Tell me a bedtime story Uncle Alec."

Little Emily beemed up at the transgenic before her. Her hair was freshly brushed, yet curls

still fell untamed. Her big blue eyes echoed her request.

"Alright" He sat down on the bed next to Emily. "Did you brush your teeth?"

Emily sighed and rolled her little eyes, "Yes"

"Okay then, what story would you like tonight?"

She blurted out her answer before Alec was even finished speaking. "Eyes Only and 452!"

He sighed, "Em, you've heard this story a million times already. You know it by heart."

Emily looked at him with eyes full of innocence, "So?" she asked him.

"Okay, but tomorrow we do something else. Goldilocks or something."

Emily bounced up and down and quickly found her way under the covers and settled down for

the story.  
Once apon a time the world was a very different place. No one had to stand in long lines for

gas or live in condemed buildings. They didn't have to worry about tomorrow, all they had to

do was enjoy today. Then the pulse came and changed everything. Suddenly people that had

everything had nothing, and those that started with nothing had even less.

If you look back in history you'll see that whenever there has been a need, a hero arose.

This time was no different. Eyes Only showed up a few years after the pulse hit. In a world

of coruption and lies, Eyes Only was the only way for some people to find justice.

Eyes Only was in the middle of one of his cable hacks when he met 452. She had come in to

steal some of his things so she could sell them for money. As good as 452 was, Eyes Only

still caught her and he was immediately taken with her beauty. She escaped his grasp and

fled into the darkness. Eyes Only spent the next few days searching for her. When he finally

found her he visited her at her work and in his own way, invited her to dinner.

In his search for 452, Eyes Only came across some interesting information and when she came

for dinner her tricked her into exposing who she really was. A transgenic that had escaped

from her creators. Eyes Only begged her to help him in his cause. In exchange he offered

help in finding the others that she had escaped with, her family. Angry that he had tricked

her, 452 refused and once agian flew into the night.

The next day Eyes Only was shot while protecting a young girl and her mother. 452 watched as

he fell to the ground. Feeling guilty for letting Eyes Only get hurt and lured by his offer

to help her in her search, 452 joined forces with Eyes Only. In the year that followed 452

helped him with many missions and he in turn, helped her find many of her family. Something

else happened in that year, Eyes Only and 452 fell in love.

But 452 was not safe, her creators, Manticore, still searched for her and her family. She

knew she would never be safe until Manticore fell. So with the help of Eyes Only, 452 and

her family planned to take down their creators. 452 was captured during the raid, and they

were not able to take down the facility until three months later. Finally all of her

brothers and sisters were free.

Manticore had one last laugh at 452, they planted a virus in her that would kill Eyes Only

if she so much as touched him. But that did not stop Eyes Only from loving 452, or her

loving him in return. Together they worked to help the other transgenics live in the world,

keeping them hidden from those that would want to harm them.

With Manticore gone, the goverment decided to take out the transgenics. But they people they

assigned to do this were actually part of an ancient breeding cult, determined to wipe out

the transgenics and take over the world. So once agian 452 and Eyes Only were fighting not

only for freedom but for the very lives of the transgenics. Within less than a year the

situation came to a head with a final standoff between the goverment, the transgenics and an

evil breeding cult.

452 and Eyes Only helped the transgenics escape to Terminal City, a place toxic to anyone

but a transgenic. There they stayed, prisioners, yet free. Over the next year they worked to

convince the world that the transgenics were like everybody else. They laughed, they cried,

they loved and they lived.

Finally the world began to accept the transgenics and Eyes Only and 452 were finally free to

be together. They hired a team of doctors to cure the virus inside 452, and she was finally

happy.

That spring, Eyes Only and 452 were married in the largest wedding the city had seen in many

years.  
"But what about the legend?" Emily asked when Alec patted her on the head and got up to

leave.

"Emily, it's getting late and you need to get to sleep." he told her as she rubber her right

eye with her fist.

"Please!" She pleaded with her uncle. Knowing that she wouldn't go to sleep until he

finished, Alec sighed and sat back down.  
Eyes Only and 452 lived together happily for 3 years. 452 came home one day to find thier

home unusually empty. Walking around the house she noticed signs of a struggle. She called

out to Eyes Only but got no responce. She entered the kitchen and that was when she found

him. Eyes Only lay on the floor with a knife through his heart. His eyes were wide open

staring at the ceiling, dinner was boiling over on the stove.

In a rage she left a note saying that she was going to find the killer and make him pay. No

one ever saw 452 agian, but the body of Ames White, part of the breeding cult, washed up in

the harbor three days later.

It is said that sometimes in the dark of night you can see 452 riding through the city on

her motorcycle trying to find her way back to Eyes Only.  
"Now," Alec looked down to find Emily fast asleep. "Good night angel." He tucked the

blankets around her and walked out of the room.

As he closed the door, Asha came up from behind and put her arms around his waist. "Is she

asleep?" She asked him.

"Finally." Alec smiled as he turned around and looked his wife in the eyes. "She asked for

the legend agian."

Asha's smile faded, "Do you think she knows?"

"No" he shook his head as he spoke.

"We're going to have to tell her the rest of the story someday." she reminded him.

"I know, I'll tell her about how Eyes Only and 452 had a baby, and 452 left that baby with

her brother when she went to find Eyes Only's killer. About how she promised to one day

return for her."

"I hope for Emily's sake, that Max does come back."

Alec smiled down at her, "Come on Asha, lets go to bed." 


End file.
